Neuerfahrung
by MorbusParkinson
Summary: Shikaku verpennt seine Zeit nichts ahnend in der Saune und wer findet ihn? Natürlich der etwas mysteriös wirkende Shibi, was Shikaku in eine für ihn völlig neue Situation bringt. Sex included Reviews natürlich gern gesehen.


Neuerfahrung

Es war nicht gerade ein beliebter Ort zum Schlafen, schließlich war es heiß und stickig und wenn man sich hier zu lange befand, so hätte das erhebliche Konsequenzen zur Folge. Doch leider war dies auch ein Ort der Entspannung und Ruhe, ein Ort, wo man hinging, um einmal abzuschalten und sich all den Stress aus dem Leib zu schwitzen.

So war auch Nara Shikaku hier, in der Sauna des Onsen, auf Anraten eines Medicalnin. Ein siebzehnjähriger mit solch immensen Anzeichen von gefährlichem Stress sei ihm ja noch nie untergekommen.

Nun saß er also da, nach einem monatelangem Missionsmarathon, total überspannt, abgespannt und verspannt und versuchte sich aktiv zu entspannen. Leider wurde daraus ein ziemlich schnelles passives Entspannen, indem er einfach einschlief.

Und hätte ihn nicht jemand gefunden, wie er in aller Seelenruhe auf der hölzernen Bank liegend und schnarchend vor sich her brutzelte, wäre dieser Entspannungsversuch mächtig daneben gegangen.

Er wurde leicht an der Schulter angestupst und als er nicht reagierte bekam er einen kräftigeren Stoß und als er dann immer noch nicht mehr tat als komisch undefiniert vor sich herzubrabbeln, versetzte man ihm eine Backpfeife.

Stöhnend rieb er sich die schmerzende Wange und öffnete die Augen etwas. Inmitten des schummrigen Dampfes tauchte vor ihm primär ein Gesicht mit schwarzen Augen auf. Er bekam einen Riesenschreck und so benommen, wie er noch vom Schlafe des Gerechten war, fiel er auch prompt von der Bank.

„Yo", wurde gebrummt und Shikaku fühlte, wie sich ein Finger prüfend in seinen Rücken bohrte, „geht's noch?"

„Oh mein Gott, Shibi... tu doch DAS nicht.", murmelte er zurück, während er sich aufrichtete und sich auf seine wackligen Beine stellte. Diese blöde Sonnenbrille... wenn man nicht darauf gefasst war, dass man sie sah, so wirkte das alles doch schon etwas gruslig. Zumal Aburame Shibi selbst ja auch keeeeiiiiin bisschen gruslig war.

„Was machst'n du überhaupt hier?" Shikaku musterte ihn einmal von unten nach oben. Shibi, der sonst immer hochgeknöpft in die Öffentlichkeit trat, hatte doch tatsächlich einen richtigen Körper. In dem wohnten zwar lauter Krabbeltiere, was zugegeben sehr ekelerregend war, aber er sah nicht schlecht aus. Natürlich war Shikaku nicht so herum orientiert, aber er hatte sich genau in diesem Moment überlegt, wenn er denn irgendwann in geraumer Zeit Lust darauf hätte, an sich seine schwulen Seiten zu entdecken und zu erforschen, so wäre Shibi definitiv jemand, mit dem man es probieren könnte. Nicht nur wegen diesem überraschend gut gebauten Körper, nein auch weil Shibi ein Mensch mit äußerst ausgeprägten loyalen Prinzipien war und für gewöhnlich keine Gerüchte kochte.

„Das könnte man dich genauso fragen. Heute mal keine Jungfrau dabei, um ihr die Unschuld zu stehlen!?", murmelte Shibi leicht anklagend. Es sah witzig aus, wie die dunklen Gläser der Brille beschlugen.

„Ach die Frauen", ächzte Shikaku und setzte sich wieder auf eine Bank, um sich, die Arme am Hinterkopf verschränkt, genüsslich zurück zu lehnen.

Shibi zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„weißt du... okay, so wie ich dich einschätze, weißt du es nicht. Aber Frauen... sind kompliziert. Und anstrengend. Und da ich schon Stress genug habe, habe ich mir überlegt, dass ich erst einmal einen Bogen um diese Geschöpfe mache."

„Aha."

„Aber das ist ein weites Feld... ich kann dir jetzt nicht alles erklären. Außerdem", er fächerte sich etwas Luft zu, „wird's langsam doch etwas heiß, ich gla-", bevor er sich überhaupt erst ganz aufrichten konnte, um die Sauna zu verlassen, gab Shibi ihm einen sanften Schubs, der ihn wieder auf die Bank beförderte.

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden... ein Weiberheld wie du, der am laufenden Band Frauenherzen bricht, hat sich selbst der Abstinenz verschrieben? Was Frauen angeht."

„Ja, du hast es erfasst." Er wollte wieder gehen, doch wurde erneut von Shibi zurück geschubst.

„So...", brummte er etwas unheimlich und beugte sich zu ihm runter, „keine Lust auf Frauen, ja..." Dann lachte er leise. „Da wird sich die Frauenwelt ja freuen... und noch mehr..." Er lachte wieder. Das Lachen war so leise und widerlich. Hätte Shikaku es in dem Moment nicht erahnt, wäre er ein Mädchen gewesen, er hätte schon ein wenig vermutet, dass Shibi ihm gleich irgendetwas Perverses hätte antun wollen. Aber das war ja nur Shibi. Ein stummer Typ, der immer irgendwo in der Ecke stand, nicht redete und nicht viel für Kontakte übrig zu haben schien. Obwohl vielleicht gerade das ihn so... unberechenbar erscheinen ließ.

„Sitzen bleiben", ordnete er an, ging zur Tür und verschloss sie. Er grinste. Man sah ihn nicht oft grinsen, da man seinen Mund nicht oft sah. Vielleicht grinste er ja trotzdem mehr, als man von ihm dachte... oder nicht!?

„Ach, du... hör auf mit solchen Spielchen und lass mich jetzt gehen, ich verglüh gleich!" Shikaku stand auf, doch Shibi drehte sich plötzlich um.

„Sei nicht albern, Nara!"

Er hatte sich so schnell umgedreht, dass er und Shikaku sich nun direkt gegenüber standen. Und Shibis Mundwinkel zuckten auf einmal ganz eigenartig. Er lachte wieder leise.

„Du erzählst mir doch etwa nicht umsonst von deiner... Abstinenz"

Zum Einen verwundert darüber, wie viele Sätze am Stück Shibi auf einmal sprechen konnte und zum Anderen irritiert von der Nähe und dieser Fragerei, versuchte Shikaku selbstsicher zu grinsen.

„Naja, du hast gefragt..."

„Aha." Hinter der Sonnebrille gab Shibi ihm einen misstrauischen Blick. „Du solltest nicht so leichtfertig mit deinen Worten herumspucken, Nara. Sonst kommen deine Mitmenschen auf die falschen Gedanken."

„Haha, was für falsche Gedanken? Ich mein was kann m-"

„Dass du das Ufer wechseln willst"

„Haha, dass ich d... das WAS?"

Shibi nahm mit einer ungewohnt und sehr subtil erotischen Geste seine Brille ab.

„Ja... ist es denn nicht so... Shikaku?", fragte er und sah ihn auf einmal an. Er fragte sich, ob je irgendjemand je Shibis Augen gesehen hatte. Und wenn ja, ob es diesen jemand auch fast aus den Socken geschmissen hatte? Diese glasklaren Augen starrten ihn eindringlich an. „Wenn du hier sitzt, schwitzend, fast schon ohnmächtig und nicht mehr Herr deiner Sinne durch diese ... Hitze... und hier schwitzend einem anderen Mann erzählst, du seiest zur Zeit nicht auf Frauen aus und diesen Mann dabei... betrachtest wie ein brünstiger Hirsch..."

Shikaku wollte etwas sagen, vielleicht widersprechen, vielleicht auch erwähnen, dass das ein lustiger Zufall sei, hatte er doch kurz zuvor noch wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Doch plötzlich hing Shibi schon mit seiner Zunge in seiner Halsbeuge und leckte einmal von Schlüsselbein, über Hals bis zu seiner Wange.

„Das war eindeutig eine Einladung", raunte er und schmiss die Brille beiseite. Mit einem lauten Knacken beendete sie ihre Schlitterfahrt über das Holz in irgendeiner Ecke.

Shikaku kratzte sich etwas verhalten an seinem Bart und wich aus.

„Also eigentlich ni-"

Shibi trat wieder näher an ihn heran und schaute grimmig. „Du hast mich also mit Absicht hinters Licht geführt? Aber mich täuscht du nicht, Nara. Ich weiß genau, tief in dir drin, willst du es auch einmal ausprobieren..."

Tief in ihm drin... das klang gefährlich zweideutig. Andererseits... bekam er in der Tat irgendwie Lust darauf es auszuprobieren. Und warum eigentlich nicht? Shibi war doch der perfekte Partner... hoffte er zumindest und außerdem hatte er grad sonst nichts vor.

„Naja", brummte er.

„Mach mich nicht wütend", brummte Shibi zurück, näherte sich ihm noch mehr und riss dann urplötzlich und ganz unverblümt Shikakus Handtuch von dessen Hüften und griff nach seinem Penis. Er wusste ganz genau, was er da tat. Gezielte Bewegungen ließen Shikaku strauchelnd und taumeln. Keine Frau hatte es bisher je geschafft ihn mit einer Berührung so hart zu kriegen.

„Oh mein Gott", stöhnte er, „okay... okay okay... ich mach mit..."

Shibi grinste wieder so... so... gruslig... wobei es diesmal fast schon verführerisch aussah, mit diesem Blitzen in den Augen. Dann leckte er über seine Brust und sagte: „Braver Junge... und du wirst sehen... es wird dir gefallen... denn du bist zum Glück an mich geraten..."

An Selbstbewusstsein mangelte es ihm wohl nicht.

Der Hintergrundgedanke daran, dass in Shibis Körper Käfer wohnten, drängte sich angesichts dieser sehr erregenden Zunge auf seiner feuchten Haut, ganz weit nach hinten. Shikaku dachte daran gar nicht mehr, als Shibi mit seiner Zunge immer tiefer ging und tiefer, bis er über seinen Penis leckte, seine Pobacken streichelte und dann seine Hoden in den Mund nahm. Es erregte so sehr, wie Shibi das alles tat, dass Shikaku fast schon in freudiger Glücksseligkeit niedersinken wollte. Er fing an zu stöhnen und nach Luft zu schnappen. An eine Frau, die das je bei ihm gemacht hätte, konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Frauen ekelten sich seiner Erfahrung nach davor die Genitalien eines Mannes in den Mund zu nehmen. Er hatte sich immer schon gefragt, ob es sich so gut anfühlen würde, wie es sich anhörte... und das tat es.

Shibi streichelte seine Taille entlang, leckte wieder an seinem Oberkörper entlang zu seinem Ohr und flüsterte: „Wie ich sehe... gefällt es dir... Shikaku" bevor er an seinem Ohrläppchen saugte, wo er besonders empfindsam zu sein pflegte, und mit dem Ohrring spielte.

Er konnte nur debil vor sich hergrinsen und „Jaaah", sagen. Und irgendwann dachte er sich, dass es an der Zeit wäre auch ein wenig auf Forschungsreise zu gehen. Doch Shibi klopfte ihm auf die Finger, als er ihn an der Hüfte berühren wollte.

„Wir wollen schön langsam anfangen...", flötete er leise, „Immer von oben nach unten, ... Shikaku!"

Dann küsste er ihn, nahm seine Hände und führte sie zu seinem Kiefer, seinen Hals entlang, über die Schlüsselbeine und Schultern, zur Brust.

„Okay... ein bisschen fehlt da doch was...", bemerkte Shikaku und betatschte leicht tölpelhaft Shibis Brust.

„Ja, damit man sich mit voller Aufmerksam den wesentlichen Körperteilen zuwenden kann...", antwortete Shibi etwas ungeduldig und führte Shikakus Hände ziemlich schnell dorthin, wo sie zuerst gelandet waren, zu seiner Hüfte.

„Und jetzt... knie dich hin und entferne mein Handtuch... langsam! Und dann berührst du ihn ganz. Langsam. Und. Mit. Gefühl. Hast du verstanden?"

Shikaku nickte und tat, wie ihm geheißen. Ihm war ein wenig mulmig zu Mute, noch nie hatte er einen anderen Penis je angefasst. Er stellte sich einfach vor, dass das ja wohl kaum ein Unterschied zum Masturbieren sein konnte. Trotzdem war Shibi nicht zufrieden. Erstens regte sich nichts und zweitens, schrie er ihn an: „Das ist ein Schwanz, du Idiot und keine Fotze! Greif zu!"

Zwar war ihm schleierhaft wie er langsam und mit Gefühl zugreifen sollte, aber na ja. Er versuchte sein Glück ein zweitens Mal und je länger er seinen Penis und seinen Hoden anfasste, desto steifer wurde er und je steifer Shibis Penis wurde, desto erregter fühlte er sich selbst und desto mutiger wurde er; griff immer beherzter zu und küsste einige Schweißtropfen von Shibis Hüften und Oberschenkeln.

Schließlich beugte Shibi sich zu ihm runter und näherte sich ihm so, dass Shikaku letztendlich unter Shibi lag, der eingehendst mit den Ohrringen beschäftigt war und Shikakus Hände seine Taille entlang zu seinen Pobacken führte. Und Shikaku grabschte so zu, wie er es bei den Frauen immer tat. Oh ja, aber dieser Arsch war kein Frauenarsch, nein, DAS war ein Männerarsch, ein Arsch mit dem man sicherlich Walnüsse knacken könnte. Und ehe er noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte er seine Beine automatisch gespreizt. Während Shibis Penis und seiner sich nun also berührten und Shibi anfing seine Hüften langsam kreisen zu lassen, küsste er ihn erneut, saugte sanft an seiner Lippe, bevor er etwas grob hineinbiss und ihm dann die Zunge in den Hals steckte.

Es war ein anderes Gefühl. Nicht nur, weil die Brüste fehlten oder weil sein Penis statt einer feuchten Vagina einen erregierten Penis berührte und sich daran rieb, nein es war ein anderes Gefühl, weil es viel wilder zuging als alles, was Shikaku sonst so gemacht hatte – und es gefiel.

Es gefiel so sehr, dass Shikaku völlig frei stöhnte und keuchte, je länger sich die verschwitzten, feuchten Körper aneinander rieben und je mehr auch Shibi langsam ins Keuchen geriet.

Die Hitze in dem dampfenden Raum stieg und stieg. Es lag ein salziger Geruch von Schweiß in der Luft und Shibis Schweiß tropfte permanent auf Shikakus Stirn. Und obwohl das anfangs noch eines der anregenden Dinge gewesen war, so erschwerte es jetzt nur noch alles und machte einem schwer zu schaffen.

„Ziemlich... heiß hier...", stöhnte er.

„Da hast du recht... und deshalb... denke ich... sollten wir die Ortschaft wechseln für... das eigentliche... Geschehen... Shikaku..."

Er willigte ein. Sie brauchten eine Weile von der Sauna unter die Dusche, weil Shibi Shikaku an beinahe jedes Fleckchen Wand drückte und ihn abknutschte.

Als sie dann schließlich die Dusche erreichten, drehte er ihn etwas grob mit der Brustseite zur Wand und drehte die Dusche auf. Shikaku stöhnte auf, als das kalte Wasser auf seinen fast schon überhitzten Körper prasselte.

„Nicht. Weggehen.", murrte Shibi kurz und kam aber bald darauf wieder. Shikaku wäre so oder so nicht weggegangen.

Er spürte Shibi hinter sich, wie er seinen Penis zwischen seine Beine und seine Pobacken klemmte, mit seiner Hand an seiner Hüfte entlang nach vorne fasste und seinen Penis synchron zu seinen Hüftbewegungen rieb und anfing an seinem Nacken zu saugen. Dann packte er Shikakus Hinterteil und dreht es vom Wasserstrahl weg. Eine schmierige Flüssigkeit floss plötzlich seine Poritze hinab. Shibi griff stöhnend hinein und rieb an seinem Rektum.

„Beine auseinander", kommandierte er, „Becken mir entgegen drücken, locker lassen und regelmäßig weiteratmen, verstanden?"

Shikaku nickte und dann fühlte er, wie Shibi einen seiner Finger in ihn einführte, ihn bewegte und als er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, nahm er einen zweiten und einen dritten. Er massierte ihn von innen mit seinen Fingerspitzen, während er einige Male in Shikakus Hals biss.

„Okay... jetzt... wollen wir dann zum eigentlich... Akt... kommen...", raunte Shibi langsam, zog seine Finger wieder raus und drückte mit seiner Eichel gegen das Rektum.

Shikakus erster Gedanke war, dass das da nie rein passen würde, sein zweiter war, dass das irgendwie schade wäre, wenn es nicht rein passen würde und sein dritter Gedanke war, dass Shibi ihn da bestimmt rein kriegen würde. Und das tat er. Er ging zwar nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihm um, ignorierte die Schmerzensschreie und führte seinen Penis in konstanter, dennoch langsamer, Geschwindigkeit in ihn ein.

Shibi stöhnte laut. Es hörte sich fast wie ein Brummen in Shikakus Ohr an. Shibi umfasste seine Hüften, um sich an ihnen abzustützen und zog ihn wieder raus, drückte ihn wieder rein und je öfter er das tat, desto weniger schmerzhaft fühlte es sich an, desto leichter ging es und desto geiler war es. Shikaku hätte nie geglaubt, dass man einen Orgasmus bekommen könnte, wenn einem etwas in den Hintern gesteckt wurde, aber so wie er es erlebte, war ihm klar, dass dies eine völlig andere, neue, interessante Sphäre in puncto Sex war.

Und obwohl Shibi sehr grob wurde und ihn immer fester und tiefer hinein stoß, so war Shikaku doch zufrieden, sich gegen die Kacheln drücken zu lassen und das kühlende Wasser ermöglichte ihm eine ganz neue Ausdauerspanne.

Für beide war klar, dass sie dieses Erlebnis für sich behalten würden, ohne das je abgesprochen zu haben. Für beide war auch klar, dass es eine einmalige Sache war und bleiben würde.

Und Shikaku hatte eine Menge daraus gelernt. Oh ja, jede Menge. Er war jetzt in der Lage, die Sexwelt aus der Sicht des Gefickten und nicht des Fickenden zu sehen – zur Freude weiterer zahlreicher Jungfrauen.

Obwohl dieses Sexabenteuer lehrreich für ihn gewesen war, so blieb es in der Tat bei dem einzigen Erlebnis mit einem Mann, denn der tagelange Schmerz, der seinen Unterleib fast zerriss und die bedauerliche Tatsache, dass seine Verspannungen erstrecht nicht nachließen, trugen dazu bei, dass Nara Shikaku der Damenwelt erhalten blieb.


End file.
